Curahan Hati Kyungsoo
by Devious-Red
Summary: Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tau kenapa dirinya selalu dijadikan tokoh penghancur rumah tangga Chanbaek.


**Curahan Hati Kyungsoo**

 **EXO belong to theirself**

 **Chanbaek (yang ngga suka silahkan out** **)**

 **Warning : FF perdana author di fandom ini, author masih belajar, karena itu FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran. Buat Chingu sekalian, ditunggu reviewnya. Kritik boleh asal jangan Flame. Gomawo~**

 **.**

" _Kyungsoo selalu menjadi orang ketiga di hubungan Chanbaek."_

.

Mata bulat masih fokus memerhatikan layar laptopnya, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Haaa…"

Satu helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo adalah nama pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang cukup mungil, dengan bibir berbentuk hati dan mata bulat. Manis, semanis pororo. Mungkin satu kalimat itu cukup cocok untuk mendefinisikan dirinya.

"Haaa…"

Helaan kedua keluar. Kali ini ia merubah posisi tubuhnya kembali, dengan tangan kirinya menyanggah dagu dan tangan kanan masih sibuk dengan _mouse_ hitamnya.

Sebenarnya hari ini dia sedang libur dan para _member_ sedang pergi ke entah kemana. Mengetahui dirinya sedang bebas sebebasnya _-biasanya dia akan direcoki oleh Kai dan Sehun-_ ia bermaksud untuk menggunakannya sebagai waktu istirahat. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berselancar di dunia maya, mengnjungi beberapa _fansite_ nya, ataupun menonton video di Utube. Tapi, dengan cerobohnya dia malah mengklik sebuah link dan membawanya pada sebuah _website_ yang berisi dengan Fanfic EXO. Ya satu _website_ dipenuhi Fanfic EXO.

Awalnya dia gamang, antara ingin membaca atau tidak. Dia sebenarnya takut, jika ia membaca fanfic itu, dia takut terpengaruh dan menimbulkan sugesti yang ngga-ngga. Tapi ternyata rasa penasarannyalah yang menang, Kyungsoo pun memilih satu diantara sekian banyak FF.

Tidak, dia tidak akan memilih FF Kaisoo untuk dibaca.

 _Hell!_

Dia tidak mau canggung terhadap Kai nantinya karena selalu terbayang adegan-adegan di FF itu. Walaupun hanya sekedar adegan ciuman, ehem.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memilih salah satu fanfic Chanbaek. Cari aman. Toh _OTP_ satu ini memang _real_ kok.

Mata bulatnya membaca setiap baris dengan teliti. Terkadang dia menghela napas berat, atau sekedar meruntuk sebal. Tapi tak jarang dia akan senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca adegan-adegan di FF itu.

Tanpa diduga, sudah hampir sepuluh _oneshot_ FF Chanbaek dia baca. Dia akui, ternyata EXO-L cukup jeli untuk melihat gelagat-gelagat Chanbaek dan menuangkannya di FF.

Hmm. Akhirnya, untuk FF kesebelasnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan membaca genre _Hurt-Cumfort_. Dan FF inilah yang membuatnya menghela napas berkali-kali.

Ya, di FF itu Kyungsoo dijadikan orang ketiga di hubungan Chanbaek. Sampai akhirnya Chanbaek berpisah.

 _Hell!_

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tau kenapa dirinya selalu dijadikan tokoh penghancur rumah tangga Chanbaek. Tolong! Ya Kyungsoo sedang minta tolong untuk kalian mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya ini adalah kesalahan Park Yoda Chanyeol.

Makhluk kelebihan kalsium itu selalu saja menarik dirinya untuk ikutan drama picisannya dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi jika si Yoda sedang cemburu-cemburunya melihat Baekhyun bermanja-manja dengan Sehun. Makhluk tinggi itu akan terus merengek pada dirinya untuk membantu membuat Baekhyun cemburu. Kekanakan sekali bukan?

Dan sialnya, ketika si Yoda sedang merengek kepadanya, saat itulah kamera-kamera fan memotret mereka. Dan timbulah Chansoo.

 _For the God Sake!_

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menaruh minat pada mahkluk semacam Chanyeol. Badan doang yang besar, sifatnya bagaikan bocah umur lima tahun. Bahkan jika harus memilih, tentu saja Kyungsoo akan lebih memilih Kai!

 _Blusshhhh._

Kyungsoo segera menepuk pipinya kasar menyadari pemikiran konyolnya. Astaga. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan?

Kyungsoo kembali fokus. Sebenarnya ada satu korban lagi dari drama picisan Chanbaek, yaitu Sehun. Mahkluk satu adalah tempat Baekhyun bermanja-manja sampai membuat Chanyeol cemburu.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sehun justru lebih sering mendapatkan peran keren. Dari FF yang dia baca, Sehun selalu menjadi penyelamat Baekhyun. Ia bak pangeran yang datang untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari patah hatinya.

Dan kenapa, Kyungsoo yang _notabene_ sering mengabaikan rengekan Chanyeol menjadi orang perusak rumah tangga orang? Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal.

Ia membuka _tab_ baru dan memasukkan address Utube. Dia mengetik mengetik Sebaek/Hubaek di kolom pencarian. Dia memilih salah satu video dan menontonnya cermat.

"Tuh kan! Bahkan Sebaek lebih intim," teriaknya sebal. "Aigoo, harusnya yang mendapatkan peran perusak rumah tangga orang itu adalah Sehun." Kyungsoo masih lanjut mengomel. Huft, sepertinya Kyngsoo harus belajar dari Sehun bagaimana bisa terhindar dari _title_ menyebalkan ini.

"Kalau gini terus _image-_ ku bisa hancur."

Dan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk mematikan Laptop dan berjalan ke dapur. Makan siang lebih berfaedah untuk saat ini.

.

.

END

Doneeeee!

Yorobeun! Perkenalkan saya Val. Dan ini adalah Fanfic debut Val di fandom ini. Sebenarnya Val sendiri baru suka EXO sekitar satu bulan ini, tapi kenal EXO udah sejak mereka debut kok, hoho.

Sejujurnya Val mendapat ide cerita ini setelah membaca sebuah komen di FF Chanbaek. Hehehe, buat siapapun yang komen, maafkan Val sudah menggunakannya ya. Val sendiri adalah pendukung Exo Official Pairing, hoho.

Sekali lagi buat teman-teman salam kenal ya~


End file.
